


Atla Drabbles

by BleFotia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleFotia/pseuds/BleFotia
Summary: A collection of drabbles written in the universe of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Featuring multiple pairings, multiple AUs, and multiple genres. Weekly Thursday updates.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg

Light. Bright and sudden.  
Katara’s eyes focus on the slim, yellow and orange clad boy, his eyes and arrows shining as he climbs the small ridge. When he falls, she rushes to him. His slim form fits perfectly in her arms. Too perfectly.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?”  
Aang shakes himself out of his daydream. He focuses on her, watching the side of her mouth quirk up at him.  
“Oh, I was smiling?”

Zuko droned on with the rites, and Katara’s face shone at her fiancé.  
Aang grinned, whispering.  
“Why are you smiling at me like that?”


	2. Painted (Fire) Lady

Suki stood, half hidden in shadows thrown by the light of the throne. Watching. Waiting.  
Zuko sat, impassively, completely still, surrounded in writhing flames.  
The rambling minister was lost in a world of tax policies and export issues.  
The assassin’s strike was quick, and precise, meant to be lethal instantly.  
Suki’s fan sliced from the shadows, removing most of the assassin’s arm.  
Zuko never flinched, even as the minister ran from the room.   
“Traditionally,” He said after, “The Fire Lady helps stop social missteps, not assassination attempts.”  
“Traditionally,” She returned with a kiss, “The Fire Lady is no Kyoshi Warrior.”


	3. The Man and The Moon

Sokka sat on the cliffs overlooking the construction surrounding the growing capital of the Southern Water Tribe, staring up at the full moon. A sheet of parchment, an inkwell and a quill were sitting on the ground next to him. He breaks his gaze away from the celestial body, pulling the paper to him. His quill flutters across the page, stopping at the end of every line, remembering an old admonishment from a women in the Earth Kingdom. Five, Seven, Five, a haiku is made.

The Moon shines above,  
A love lost, yet still around,  
Yue, My moon, My love.


	4. Monk's Best Friend

Appa led a simple life, or so he would say if you could get him to talk. Much of it was sleeping, eating, and flying. What Appa would never say, even if flying bisons could talk, was that his simple life got a little lonely sometimes. When he was young, there were many flying bison around; his siblings, his mother, and many others. Now, it seemed it was just him. Luckily, Appa had a constant through this, that made his loneliness a little more bearable. For even as the monk has his best friend, he is the bison’s best friend.


	5. Hot Leaf Juice

Iroh watched the group of teens standing in his shop. Destiny was truly peculiar, he thought to himself, seeing his nephew sitting next to the Avatar he had hunted for three years. His musings were interrupted quickly.

“Uncle! Please, take a seat, relax! I shall brew the next pot for us all!” Iroh smiled, seating himself near the group of friends. The Avatar’s lemur clambered onto the table, sitting next to him.

“Ah, Momo, my friend, how times change.” Zuko returned with a cup for him. He sipped calmly. And gagged. While times had changed, Zuko’s brewing skills had not.


	6. Stony Expression(s of Affection)

Toph glared at her opponent, unseeing eyes meeting mischievous grey eyes. She flowed into another kata, sending a slab of earth flying at them. He danced out of the way, twirling closer to her as she tried to hit him with one of the chunks of earth. His footsteps disappeared from her senses, and she focused desperately, waiting for his feet to touch the ground, ever so lightly, just like they always did. The next feeling was not his light footsteps, but rather the light touch of his lips to her cheek, almost touching the edge of her lips. “Twinkletoes!”


	7. The Dance of the Dragons

Zuko glared at the latest minister who had interrupted them. A hand lightly touched his sleeve, before a knife flew past the minister, gently slicing a few hairs from his head. The now cowering politician quickly ran out the door, hoping to avoid another knife. The hand on his arm slowly rose, turning Zuko’s face to meet it’s owner’s. Said owner gently laid a kiss on Zuko’s head.

“Who would’ve thought there would be so many other opinions in our wedding plans?” Mai smiled lightly at her fiance’s comment, stroking his hair lightly.

“I wish could say I’m surprised, love.”   



	8. Death and The Lady

She didn’t expect death to be a child in robes. 

His hand stretched out towards her, beckoning her towards him.

A harsh light emanated from tattoos lining his body, exacerbating her fear. 

Azula dropped to incorporeal knees.

“Why must my morning sun go down at noon?” A ghost of a smile lit up his face.

“There is no time for vain dispute, my dear.”

“There’s bags of gold, if you will excuse me.”

‘Though thy vain heart to riches is inclined, Yet thou must die and leave them all behind.”

She rose unsteadily, and he led her into the unknown.


	9. Momo's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! I was feeling unwell yesterday, and stuck in bed for most of the day. Luckily, I'm doing good today, so here comes another chapter!

Momo soared far above the innermost rings of the city of Ba Sing Se, searching relentlessly. Every passing flash of white was another reminder of his closest friend in the world. A cloud, a tree, even the design of some houses was enough to set off another wave of longing. It took some time, and an altercation with some pygmy pumas, but Momo eventually laid in a familiar depression in the ground, clutching a clump of white fur. It took a long while, but Momo drifted off to sleep, with visions of himself and Appa soaring through the skies, together.


	10. Chapter 10

It was not often that Toph tried picture a life where she hadn’t joined Aang and the others in their journey to defeat the Fire Lord. Probably because of how hard it was to imagine a life where she could’ve continued trying to deal with her parent’s increasing coddling. She sighed, wondering how her life had led to this point. She was jolted back suddenly by the feeling of light fingers working their way through her hair, and a light kiss was laid on her forehead. She groaned.

“Twinkletoes, I said to never interrupt my philosophical daydreams.”

“Of course, dearest.”


	11. Castle in a Cloud

The sky was peaceful in the early hours of the morning. Calm, slowly beginning to glow brighter and brighter, so disconnected from the world below. Aang floated slowly, practically hovering above a low-lying patch of clouds. He flipped lazily, bending air-currents underneath the wings of his glider, and suddenly pulled into a steep climb. He broke through another bank of clouds, soaring above them, and stopped in mid-air. For a second he floated in place, as the sun crested above the horizon. For that second, Aang forgot. About Ozai, about the Comet, about Katara, about everything, and was at peace.


	12. Vigilante

The Blue Spirit was considered by some to be the protective spirit of Ba Sing Se. It appeared in the outer rings on moonless nights, its twin dao swords seeming to shine with an inner light. People left offerings to it on those nights, small pictures or trinkets, hoping it would be enough to convince it to protect them. It seemed to work, at least. If you asked the people in the outer rings of Ba Sing Se, it was a spirit of protection, of helping those who needed it most. But, if you asked Zuko, it was an escape.


	13. Late Nights

Sometimes Katara thought about life before the raiders. Only sometimes, late at night, when she was ready to let the tears drip slowly down her face. The memories grew more and more hazy as the years went on. Looking at Sokka, that night, a memory flashed behind her eyes.

_ The two siblings, snow gently floating down. _

_ Their Mother, their Father. _

_ Happiness. Snow. Warmth. Family. _

She could tell that the memory was incomplete, but for once, she wasn’t upset about it.

This time, Katara cried again. But the tears weren’t sad. They were tears of happiness, for what used to be.


	14. Theatre Nerd

It was no surprise that Zuko was well versed in theatre works. Such things were expected of the Crown Price, of course. What did surprise people was the sheer extent of his knowledge. It scared Mai sometimes. He would sprout off on these melodramatic rants or monologues, and she would later find a play sitting on his desk, open to the exact monologue he had recited. So when the time came, Mai had no expectations. But search as she might, tearing through her family’s and the Palace’s libraries, she couldn’t find any trace of the beautiful proposal speech he gave.


	15. Author's Note!

**Hey all! It's a rough time of year for college students (Political Science majors in particular, like myself). So, I figured, with my little break these last two weeks, that I’d open this story up for some reader submitted prompts! So, if you’re reading this, feel free to pm me or leave a prompt down in the comment section. I’ll do my best to write a satisfactory drabble for your prompt, so feel free to submit something. If I use your prompt, I’ll be sure to credit you at the start of the chapter! Thanks all, and hopefully you’ll see the next drabble up on this coming Thursday!**


	16. Friendly Vacation

As an advisor to Fire Lord Zuko, Lee had seen many things. This, however, was something else. When the council had decreed that he was to accompany the Fire Lord on his vacation with the Avatar’s entourage, he was prepared to witness a meeting of the greatest minds of their century. What he was not prepared for, however, was the reality of the situation. Three days of rampaging fires, a spree of crimes, and Councilman Sokka hitting every possible thing with his boomerang. Quite simply, as his report on the weekend summarized, “The Fire Lord should be allowed time alone.”


	17. In Spite of It All

They were complete and utter opposites. He was peaceful and forgiving, while she was quick to anger and hold a grudge. She was grounded, literally and figuratively, while he spent his days dancing on clouds, both in his imagination and in the sky. She was wicked in ways, quick to lie or cheat when it suited her, but he was was the embodiment of the monk’s teachings, honest and true. They were complete, total, utter, opposites, in almost every possible way, shape, and form, all except for one. That one way? They loved each other to the moon and back.


	18. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been gone a while. Luckily, I've been storing up a backlog of drabbles so I can resume my Thursday posting schedule even as my life starts to shift from working over my break, back to college. Hopefully, you'll be seeing quite a streak of weekly updates!

“I can’t believe you don’t like snow, Toph!”

“I can’t see when there’s snow, Twinkletoes, and you know how I feel about that.”   


“But snowflakes are so beautiful! Everyone loves snowflakes!” *POOF*

“ARGH! Don’t do that!”

“Wait! I’ve got an idea! Follow me!”

“Oh boy, Twinkletoes has an idea, someone save me now.”

“Wait here! Don’t look. Or try to sense anything!” 

The sounds of earthbending echo.

“Oh I can hear that this is going to be exciting already. Yaaay me.”

“Tada! You can sense it now!”

A frown, and she quirks her head.

“What is it?”

“An earth snowflake!”


	19. Alone

Zuko sat. Meditating, he would claim, if asked, but in reality, his mind was racing. Thoughts whizzed around and around in his head, almost making him dizzy. Politics, tax brackets, etc, etc, all bouncing over and over. His head began to spin again, so he  _ slapped _ himself in the face. He breathed in, deeply, before breathing out. Slowly emptying his head of thoughts, he could feel himself beginning to relax. The thoughts began to drain from his head, his breathing began to slow. He could feel himself slipping into a meditative state, until…. A thought appeared, beginning the cycle anew.


	20. Toph-ee Shop Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A coffee shop AU

Aang decided it was official. Taking the job at Iroh’s Tea was easily the biggest mistake he had made to date. It was early, almost always empty, and, quite simply, Aang was bad at making tea. The door’s bell rang, signaling an entry. Aang looked up and immediately changed his mind. Taking this job was the greatest idea he had ever had.

* * *

Toph was a regular, according to his boss, which was the greatest thing Aang had ever heard. She was short, and usually irritable from the early hours, and probably the greatest thing to ever walk into Aang’s life.


	21. College AU

**College AU**

Toph popped her gum obnoxiously, feet propped up on the counter in front of her. From where she was in the lecture hall, she could see pretty much everything, which is how she liked it. 

* * *

She spaced out for most of the class, but even when she wasn’t paying attention, she could pick out the words, “assigned partners.”

* * *

He was alright, she supposed. Aang was her age, and had tattoos snaking the length of his arms. He was pretty dorky though.

* * *

Maybe him being dorky isn’t all that bad, she thought, as they held hands as they left the final.


End file.
